Domino games are very popular in various regions of the world. Domino games are particularly popular in the Caribbean and South and Central American countries.
Generally, domino games are played with a set of dominos. Each domino is a tile (generally a rectangular member) marked on one side with markings which represent value. Each domino has a pair or markings or two values. Generally, these marking comprise pips (usually circular dots).
The number of dominos used in a particular game may vary. For example, a set of dominos may comprise a collection of dominos marked with values 0-0 through 6-6. Each domino of the set is unique in that no other domino is marked with the same two values. The set of dominos comprises all combinations of potential values from the minimum to the maximum. Thus, in the set of dominos including the values 0-0 to 6-6, the set will include 28 dominos marked with the following values: 0-0, 0-1, 0-2, 0-3, 0-4, 0-5, 0-6, 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 2-5, 2-6, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 3-6, 4-4, 4-5, 4-6, 5-5, 5-6 and 6-6. In other games, the set of dominos may include dominos marked with values up to 8-8 or even 12-12.
Currently, known dominos games are all multi-player games. Most games involve two to four players, though some games may accommodate more players. Some of these games include Chickie, Matador, Muggins, Texas 42 and others.